Undiscovered
by Iceache
Summary: His knuckles seem to burn against the wood of her door and as the seconds tick by his mood darkens further, but it doesn’t take her long to slide the chain from it’s latch and open the door to him. His jaw tightens as he takes in her defiant expression an
1. Chapter 1

He sits with his head pressed back against the headrest, the cold rain beating down on the windshield, raindrops coursing their path down the glass. He sighs against the silence, a short huff of icy breath escapes his lips and he wonders how long he's been sitting here and how he hasn't noticed the chill that has overcome the vehicle. He raises his eyes upward, through the glass, through the rain to settle on her lit window, the smell of the SUVs wood pine air freshener has become sickening and is making his weakened stomach churn. At least that is where he chooses to place the blame. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth before slipping the keys from the ignition and slides out of the car, the icy downpour doesn't appear to register with him as he closes the door and starts to make his way to her building. He walks with purpose, he _has_ a purpose, he's pissed, pissed with her and although she rarely invokes this kind of reaction in him he's determined to show her how keenly he feels it.

His knuckles seem to burn against the wood of her door and as the seconds tick by his mood darkens further, but it doesn't take her long to slide the chain from it's latch and open the door to him. His jaw tightens as he takes in her defiant expression and tilted chin, it's almost a challenge being thrown down at him. Neither speak as he steps over the threshold. He hears an almost inaudible sigh from her as she closes the door behind him and not trusting himself to not instantly forgive her he stalks into her living area where he thrusts his hands into his pockets defensively and stares out at the rain through her window. She stands from her position at her front door and watches him for a few seconds, once she realises that he isn't going to start this fight she crosses her arms across her chest.

"You could have stared at the rain from your car down there, but you've come up, which leads me to believe that you have something to say...so say it Booth."

His jaw tightens reflexively again as he tries to still his tongue from spitting out something stupid. He needs to be smart in this argument, he needs to win this one. He turns on his heel to face her and his voice doesn't come out as certain as he would like it to.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She's walking towards him and his feet are itching to back away from her but he holds his ground.

"Why do you suddenly want a child Bones... why did you ask me?"

Her face takes on a confused expression and she gestures to the space between them. "That's what this is about, this is why you're mad at me?"

"No, that's not what this is about. You damn well know that, you know what this is about." His finger jabs the air between them as he stares her down with accusations in his gaze.

She sighs "I took all of the necessary precautions Booth, you can't expect me to sit back and let someone get away with poisoning my friends..."

"To hell you took any precautions! As usual, straight in there, guns blazing, a complete disregard for your safety and anyone around you..."

"I don't need you to protect me Booth... I did fine without you, I'd do fine without you again. I had the situation under control... he wanted me, not you, not Angela, Hodgins, Cam...me! I'm not going to put anyone else's life at risk."

He closes the space between them and their anger becomes the only barrier between them, a seemingly impregnable barrier.

"He could have killed you! You went to see a maniac alone, he had you exactly where he wanted you Bones... if I hadn't gotten there.." His words die in his throat and he is forced to look away from her as the thoughts that he dare not dream about fill his head. "He was obsessed with you. If anything had happened to you, do you think any of our lives would have felt worth living?"

She can feel the ice in her eyes melting, the water threatening to spill over. There's a pain in his voice, but also a disappointment that she's only ever heard once or twice before. If it were possible to feel your heart break she would swear she'd just felt hers crack under the weight of that tone.

The anger that he'd been determined to show her tonight has dissipated, as he was certain it would, now all he feels is that nervous churning in the pit of his stomach and some kind of fire burning just beneath his skin. As he dares turn to look at her their eyes meet and the vulnerability he sees there takes the breath right out of him.

"But you did get there. You're always there Booth, and maybe I take these risks because I trust you to always be there."

These are big words coming from her, he's suddenly almost unsure he saw her lips moving and is tempted to look around him for another presence in the room. The barrier of anger between them has melted away, he must have been leaning against it because he can feel himself involuntarily moving closer to her in its absence. "If something happened to you..."

"But it didn't.."

"This is why I had to say no Bones. Losing you would have been that hardest thing that I have ever faced... losing you and our child... that would have...it would– "

She drops her gaze to her feet in shame, his finger under her chin forces her to meet his eyes again and although he can't find the words to explain to her how it would have torn him apart she can see it written plainly in the unshed tears that brim in his eyes. "We're a team Bones. No more risks." She nods numbly in a silent agreement. He leans his head against hers as she seemingly falls into him, their hearts beating against one another, he brushes an innocent kiss across her lips to seal their pact. A gesture intended in innocence ignites a fire that has long been smouldering within them both and she is the one to blindly seek out his lips with her own. There is no hesitation on his part and his hand reaches behind her to bunch her shirt in his hand and pull her hard against him, the kiss is hungry, desperate and she's pulling his shirt up his body before he has a chance to register that they've stumbled into her bedroom.

He pushes her back from him and pulls the tee over his head, as he reaches for her again and discards her shirt in the same manner he wonders where his jacket had been lost but their lips dancing across each other wipes all thoughts from his mind. He pulls them both onto the bed and allows his hands to trace a path over her body marvelling at the smoothness beneath his rough fingertips. Her hands are on his ass and she's pulling him against her in a way that is making him want to drown in her, he wants her, he's always wanted her and right now she wants him back and that's more than enough.

He'd always thought that their first time would be memorable, that he would remember every second, every inch of her but he can't even remember when he entered her, and now he's so close to release and from the way her body is moving above him she too is about to reach her climax. It's the single most fulfilling experience he has ever had with a woman and his heart is close to bursting along with every nerve ending in his body. He flips her underneath him and for a second he breaks their rhythm to just memorize her right now, bare in his arms, beautiful and vulnerable. He lowers his lips to her for a slow languid kiss. When he pulls back she smiles wanly and then nods to the dresser beside them.

"I've come off of the pill, for the treatment."

He grins cockily and pulls a condom from the top drawer, as he braces himself above her to open the packet he chances a glance down at her and suddenly his world appears to be crystal clear. She's all he can see, he looks at the packet in his hand and his eyes meet hers as he drops it back into the drawer. Her eyes widen in confusion, but she's flushed and sticky, and she's beautiful.

"What are you doing?"

He kisses her softly. "I trust you." Pulling back he looks at her again and can see the emotions swirling in her eyes reflecting his own. "I'm going to do this for you. For me."

She pulls his lips back to her own and kisses him softly, the pace of their lovemaking slowing from the passionate hunger of a few moments before to something close to an impossible feat he had once described in a diner.

An hour later when she lay in his arms, her breathing slowed by sleep he muses over what the morning will bring, this changes everything between them, she can't pass this off as a mistake because they may have just created something incredible that will bind them even closer together. He smiles and closes his eyes, tomorrow won't be easy, it never is with her so he's intent on enjoying the quiet of the night with her here in his arms.


	2. Your choice

Ok, so as you may have noticed I've got 3 stories on the go.

It's been such a long time since I've posted and I've just really been enjoying all of the work out there from other writers that I haven't felt the need to get the creative juices flowing, so to speak.

What I need though is a bit of help from everyone, I'm only going to continue with one story at a time, so what I need is for you to let me know which one I should go with first.

I've got individual ideas for each of the stories but I am completely stumped as to which one you will want to read.

Review and let me know. I promise that whichever one you choose will be packed with angst.


End file.
